Buttercup
Buttercup is the third of The Powerpuff Girls known as "The Toughest Fighter". Her signature color is lime green and she is also best known for her aggressive and tomboyish demeanor and dislike of "girly" things. She is voiced by Elizabeth Daily in the original show, Kelly Metzger in Powerpuff Girls Z, and Natalie Palamides in the reboot. Personality Original Show Referred to in the ending theme as "the toughest fighter," she is the group's tough member and is easily enraged. Sometimes this, and her aggression get the better of her simultaneously, making her a little reckless and stubborn (but she overcame it in "Makes Zen To Me"). She also showed a greedy side in "Moral Decay," to which she knocked out teeth for the sole purpose of obtaining money. She has shown these sides, and a softer side in several episodes. For example, in the episode "Cover Up," she had a soft green blanket that she was obsessed with that she would hug that gave her the confidence to be a better fighter, and she is quite protective over her sisters. In the episode "Nuthin Special," her special "ability" is revealed to be the ability to curl her tongue (Blossom and Bubbles cannot do this, nor can anyone else in Townsville). She possesses a violent and mean streak not displayed by her sisters. She is also shown to bully on her fellow classmate, Elmer Sglue, who becomes a mutant paste eater, which make both Blossom and Bubbles force her to apologize to him. During the birth of the girls in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, she was initially shown to look extremely happy with wide eyes and an open mouthed smile up to the point where, last of the three girls, Professor Utonium said he would name her Buttercup because, like both of her sisters' names, it also begins with a B. Once she heard this, Buttercup immediately crossed her arms and pouted, "Hmph!"; this may explain her tough nature. It is also revealed in the film that Buttercup inspired the other girls to use their powers to fight crime and the forces of evil after she knocks down Rocko Socko who caused her to lose her temper with one punch; ironically, she initially apologized profusely for her actions, thinking she would get in trouble with everyone. Her greatest dislike of all time is admitting defeat, because of this, the Powerpuff Girls were able to achieve victory against the Rowdyruff Boys in "The Boys are Back in Town". Her special ingredient is spice and her signature color is light green. She also stated in an interview for the Powerpuff Girls Movie that through the rough fights, she never worries about injuries at all. Reboot Like the other girls, not much as changed to her personality. Among the Powerpuff Girls, Buttercup is the most tomboyish and aggressive like her original 1998 series counterpart, usually having an angrier disposition in comparison to Bubbles and Blossom. Also, like her original counterpart, she appears to enjoy fighting villains and criminals and despise girly things like skirts and scrap-booking. Buttercup would rather hang out with The Derbytantes, a punk culture gang of roller skaters. She really enjoys playing death ball with them and is considered a very good friend with them. In particular, Buttercup hates being called "princess", as she will fly into an annoyed rage at any who calls her such. Her new voice has also been used to exaggerate her tomboyish nature. Also through new facial expressions, her anger is clearly seen. When she's really angry, a skull and crossbones and/or fire will appear in her eyes. However, she is seen to be more sarcastic in this series. Appearance Original Show Buttercup has short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead. She has lime green eyes and dresses in a lime green dress that has a black stripe in the middle of it. Buttercup also wears white tights and black Mary Janes with her dress. Reboot Like her original counterpart, Buttercup has short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead; her design slightly differs in that her hair also has a slight cowtail, which adds to her character and personality. She has lime green eyes, and she wears a lime green shirt with a black horizontal stripe in the middle, white socks, and black Mary Janes. Gallery Buttercup-is-on-top-powerpuff-girls-24270693-299-320.jpg BUTTERCUP.jpeg.jpg 20110703094935!PPGD buttercup.jpg|Buttercup in "Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi" Buttercup.gif|Buttercup in Powerpuff Girls Z Buttercup (FusionFall).jpg|Buttercup in FusionFall Buttercup (Myles Bots).jpg|Buttercup in the 2016 series Buttercup_.png Buttercup (PPG 1998).png Buttercup2016.png Animebuttercup.png Buttercup.png Buttercup (DaBPA).png Category:Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Fictional characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Superheroines Category:Kids Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Green characters Category:Transformed characters